The Unexpected Love
by Moaning Ashley
Summary: Ginny is 14 and Harry is 15, Harry has finally decided to tell Ginny about his true feelings towards her, he doesn't know of course she had been seeing someone over the summer. Ginny's very confused, she doesn't know who to choose, her summer love, or her
1. Default Chapter

The Unexpected Love  
Chapter One  
  
Ginny Wealsey, a 4th year student at Hogwarts with flaming red hair that stopped at the base of her neck and bright blue eyes stood looking somewhat cheerful, her eyes darted from one student to another of the sea of black robes. She just wanted one glance of a certain black haired boy before making her way to the start of term feast.   
It was the beginning of Ginny's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ever since the first time she saw Harry Potter she had fallen into her first crush, as hard as she tried Harry had never noticed her, even in her 1st year at Hogwarts, she had been taken into the chamber of secrets and Harry had saved her from the chamber depths, yet Harry had seemed not paid much attention to her after that.  
The castle's entrance hall, full of black robed students arriving from the Hogwarts Express , was where Ginny stood , hoping just to get a gleams at Harry, she had missed him a lot over the summer holiday and couldn't stop thinking about him, special when Pig the owl had brought letters to her older brother Ron from his best friend who happened to be Harry.   
Ginny spotted a black haired boy and her heartbeat became faster, she smoothed out her hair as he and Ron had started towards her, Ron did a double take when he saw Ginny.  
"What are you doing here? Standing around?" He said looking a confused.  
"Um…" Ginny didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say anything special around Ron, what if she accidentally blurted out she had been watching for Harry? The thought made Ginny turn red and Ron's eyebrows raised.  
"Alright, well you better you better come along to the feast, don't want Snape or someone to show up and see you just standing here." Ron said.  
"Okay, then…" Ginny felt weird, special when she was walking along side of Harry.   
"So, how was your summer holiday Ginny?" Harry said to her, trying to make conversation.  
"Well…it was alright…a little bit boring…but, uh, still good, yes still good." Ginny felt stupider by the minute. Harry nodded at her and she quickly added. "The Dursley's didn't treat you all too badly did they Harry?"  
"No, not really, lucky I was this summer, I spent most of my summer in my room, Dudley went to summer camp for a two weeks, I got really lucky there." Harry said to her.  
Ginny smiled and said, "Well that's good at least."  
The three of them made there way into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ginny couldn't believe Harry choose to sit next to her, she felt weird, yet happy at the same time. Hermione Granger had already been there, she was reading a rather large book, as usually, when they had came in.  
"Have a nice summer holiday, Hermione?" Ginny asked her.  
Hermione did not look up from her book and said, "Why yes, very good indeed, I went to see Viktor over the summer holiday-"  
"What?!" Ron jealously of Viktor showed through, he seemed shocked and upset.  
Hermione looked up from her book, "Well I told you, Ron, Viktor had asked me if I wanted to see him and I agreed, it was no big deal."  
"Y-your not together…ar-are you?" Ron asked.  
"Of course we're not together silly!" Hermione laughed then went back to reading her book.  
  
Two weeks into the school year Harry seemed to be noticing Ginny a lot more, on Wednesday, the second Wednesday of the school year, Harry had asked Ginny to study with him in the library, completely alone.  
Ginny stood at the entrance way to the library with her books clutched her to her chest, she couldn't help smiling, Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, probably one of the most famous child wizards had asked her, Ginny Weasley, probably one of the most unpopular students at Hogwarts, to study her. Her heart gave a huge leap when she saw Harry come to her, he smiled, he had his books as well, he opened the door to the library for her to walk through and walk through himself, then he went up to walk beside her.  
"Want to sit at that table?" Harry said, pointing to a table near the corner of the library.  
"Sure, sounds good to me." Ginny said.  
pThey walked over to the table and set their stuff down, then sat down next to each other.  
"So, what homework to you have for tonight, Gin?" Harry asked, opening his transfiguration book and taking out a quill.  
"..Gin?" Ginny thought to herself, "No one calls me Gin…" She quickly forgot about it and said, "Well, I have a nasty potion essay to do."  
"Oh, well let me help you then." He shut his book and put his quill on top of it, then pulled Ginny's potion book so they could both see it.  
"Okay…" Ginny felt weird again then tried to calm herself down and moved in a little closer to Harry so they could share her book.  
It didn't take Harry and Ginny very long to finish the potions essay, and they were done faster than they had thought.   
"Well, I don't have any other homework, you?" Ginny asked Harry, feeling more confident around him then she had ever.  
"Nope, none, listen Ginny, it's still early, want to go walk around the grounds?" Harry asked, putting Ginny's essay into her book for her and handing it to her.  
Ginny blushed and said, "Well, sure, I wouldn't mind, can we run up to the common room first and put away our stuff?"  
"Yeah, come on." And they walked out of the library together.  
Harry and Ginny walked along the Hogwarts grounds side by side.  
"Ginny, I want to tell you something." Harry said out of the blue.  
"Oh…okay." Ginny replied looking up at him.  
Harry sat down on the soft grass and pulled at Ginny's skirt gently, "Come sit down here."  
"But it's dirty-"  
"I'll pull your skirt down if you don't sit down."  
Ginny giggled then sat down next to Harry.  
"Okay, I'm just going to tell you straight out, Gin…Ginny I love you, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, you're so beautiful Ginny, I was always too afraid to say anything though, special around Ron, I was afraid he'd say something to you."  
Ginny's heart gave a huge leapt and she smiled, "Well Harry, I feel the same way…" Ginny turned bright red.  
Harry took Ginny's hand and slipped his fingers between hers, Ginny put her head on his shoulder and they watched the sun go down together.   
The next day Ginny sat with Hermione at the breakfast table, Harry and Ron hadn't come down yet.   
"Hermi?" Ginny asked, and Hermione looked up from her book.  
"Yup?"  
"You know how me and Harry went to the library together last night?"  
"Yes, how did it go anyway?" Hermione asked, setting down her book.  
"Oh, fine, but…" Ginny didn't know what to say.  
"But what, Ginny? What's the matter?" Hermione said, looking concerned.  
"Well it's just that, Harry…Harry told me that he loved me last night…" Ginny blushed and looked at her shoes.  
"Aw, Ginny, that's sweet, did he ask you out?" Hermione smiled.  
"No…"  
"Oh…I'm sure he will…"  
"No, no, it's not that…" Ginny looked back up at Hermione.  
"Oh, then what is it? Well it's just…I think I'm in love with someone else…"  
Hermione looked confused, then asked, "With who?"  
Ginny looked back down and turned bright red, "I think I'm in love with…" Ginny tried, but she couldn't say it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected Love  
Chapter Two  
  
"Oh go on Ginny, who is it?" Hermione asked. Ginny was still beat red, but then mutter something, Hermione couldn't understand her, "Ginny, you know I can't understand you if you mutter like that, just go on, it won't matter, I won't make fun if that's what you think."  
Ginny sighed then look at Hermione, "It's..." Ginny took a pause, then a deep breath and said. "It's Draco..."  
Hermione looked shocked, "Draco? Draco Malfoy?"  
"Yes, Draco Mafloy..." Ginny said looking down at the table instead of looking at Hermione.  
"But how? I mean how did you met him?" Hermione looked in utter shock but listened to Ginny.  
"Well, his father works in the ministry like my father, well, my father brought me to the ministry one day and Draco just happened to be there with his father, well you know how my dad and Mr. Malfoy are, they don't really get along, but anyway, I ended up sitting in the same room as Draco well my father was working, we started talking and such, really nothing. I ended up finding out Draco doesn't live far from me. About an hour or so. Over the summer we've been meeting each other." Ginny stoped talking and was bright red.  
Hermione on the other hand, was shocked and didn't know what to say, she was confused, she had never thought of Draco and Ginny being together. She went to say something, but then stopped when she saw Harry and Ron coming down the hall towards him, Hermione looked at Ginny, who had her back towards them, and saw that she was about to say something but Hermione quickly nodded her head in the boy's direction and Ginny turned around and saw them then quickly turned back to Hermione, her eyes wide and she looked down at her plate.  
Harry and Ron made it to the table and Harry, to Ginny's dismay, sat next to her, he leaned over and brushed Ginny's auburn hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Ginny kept her down at her breakfast plate, wishing for once, she wasn't near Harry. Then Harry took Ginny's hand into his. Ginny tried not to act like anything was wrong.  
Then she heard it, a voice, that same drawing voice, Ginny turned and look at the Slytherin table, a blonde haired boy stuck out and caught Ginny's eye. He smiled at her, Ginny smiled weakly and turned back to the table, Hermione had saw the whole thing and looked at Ginny concerned.  
  
~  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat in the Great Hall together agian for breakfast the next day. A large eagle owl flew across the great hall carrying a letter, the owl dropped the letter in front of Ginny. Ginny picked it up. The letter was marked:  
To: Ginny Weasley  
Ginny looked nervous, she hadn't been waiting for a letter from anyone. She noticed small writing at the bottom at the letter which read:  
Do not show to anyone.  
Ginny slipped the letter into her bag figuring she would read it later.  
  
~  
  
Later during lunch Ginny went into the girl's washroom and opened the letter:  
Dear Ginny,  
Hi, I've been missing you lately, we haven't really seen each other since each other since we got to Hogwarts. I'll met you outside the Gryffindor common room at 6:30 PM. Be there, I really want to be with you agian Gin.  
Love, Draco  
  
Ginny smiled after reading the letter, "he misses me?" she thought to herself.  
  
~  
  
At 6:00 PM in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at a table together, Hermione had loads of homework. Harry and Ron were sitting a couple of tables away from them playing a game of wizard chess.Ginny showed Hermione the letter. Hermione didn't seem pleased though.  
"Gin, you know you have to tell Harry the truth, he thinks you like him."  
Ginny frowned. "I know, I don't want to hurt him though."  
"Well you really need to choose then, between Harry and Draco."   
Ginny looked over at Harry looking happy with him chess game, looked to Ginny like he was winning, she looked back over at Hermione and sighed.  
  
~  
  
6:30 PM came before Ginny knew it, she walk out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and saw Draco there, he smiled when he saw her. Ginny closed the protrait door and walked over to Draco, Ginny threw her arms around Draco and they hugged for a while. Then Draco leaned into Ginny and there lips met. They pulled away from each other then Draco took Ginny's hand and they started walking together.  
"Where would you like to go, Ginny?" Draco asked her.  
"Um..." Ginny thought hard, then sighed.  
Draco smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. "I just want to go anywhere I can be alone with you."   
Ginny smiled and with that they set off down the hall together hand and hand. 


End file.
